Forum:2012-06-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Category:Page-by-PageI sure hope Vespiary Squad Member isn't permanently dead. I like her. She's been looking as though she has the makings of a major character. --Dsws 05:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I vas starting to like that one! Brrokk 07:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Me too. At least Dr Sun is still around, and he's seen worse. Which makes me wonder about the weasels. Are there no sparky veterinarians? --Gsulli7369 09:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Does she have a name for her own page yet? Weasel Wrangler? LunaTheophila 12:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Is that a mimmoth? I didn't know they came that big! Brrokk 07:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh the dangers of Mimmith Growth Hormone, the most illegal susbstance in the kingdom. Seems more like a construct though, grasping the stealth fighter as it is. As to Tarvek vs the Stealth fighters, maybe we'll learn something about their orders. But just as they'd reveal something important, they'd be stomped by any number of things, be it Jagers, twisting metal, or Chekov's Slaver Wasps (x2). Br'fin 09:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :But most likely Tarvek. It will dawn on him that a girl who actually loves weasels is indeed endearing.-- Billy Catringer 11:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :It had red eyes & claws. I'm thinking tapir.--Bosda Di'Chi 11:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Those two have to go , stabbing a girl in the back isnt a good thing, where is our resident hero when we need him? Agathahetrodyne 15:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, it's about time for the ''Gentleman Adventurer ''to actually do something useful for a change. AndyAB99 19:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Loook at Tarvek's weasel pal being helpful! Or maybe we should say, Chekov's Weasel --- because I think Tarvek is going to discover someone he never suspected has been wasped... -- SpareParts 02:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : It would be sad if that were the only weasel to make it out of the airship. Tarvek would have to experiment on it, and it would be at risk of winding up like Tinka. Alternatively, he could learn something else about the weasels from his pal. I'm pretty sure Bangladesh was wasped; otherwise the anti-wasp potion wouldn't have almost killed her. So Klaus can override the weasels' normal reactions. But Tarvek may not know that yet. -- 04:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I checked the stay-logged-in-box. Didn't I? Dsws 04:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : The other weasels don't seem to have followed Tarvek, so it appears they left. As a counter opinion, I don't think Bang was wasped OR poisoned (at least, not by the anti-wasp potion). Klaus used a faux weasel on Gil, for what reason we don't know yet. My idea of what happened was Bang dragged Gil back to Klaus and just blurted out "Gil thinks you're wasped!". Klaus had Bang imprisoned to protect her or Lucrezia/Anevka poisoned Bang surreptitiously. Klaus is either trying to discredit Gil by claiming he's wasped or trying to protect him from being wasped by Lucrezia as he already is. And, as always, the Foglios will probably reveal something that no one as thought of. AndyAB99 15:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think Gil really has been wasped - that's why he compulsively rescues pinky Zola. 19:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I base my thoughts on the observation that the wasps obeyAgatha. She has her mother's voice, especially when angry. Here a known revenant interprets her command to mean "Activate the hive engine" and later claims she is The Other. Agatha clearly is angry and commanding here, but Gil doesn't flinch. If he was wasped back in Paris, he would have escorted her off the ship and back to Beetleburg (if the Foglios remembered this scene). Zola does not 'acquire' Lucrezia' until well after Gil's rescue efforts. He was simply used to rescueing her in Paris, which was part of her cover - to look helpless. He felt protective, as she wanted him to. I know, Anevka states that the audience at Sturmhalten imprinted on Agatha, but that might have more to do with Anevka's voice box not being an exact match for Agatha, who is not quite an exact match for her mother, but close. AndyAB99 21:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: But if Gil's been wasped at all, it's a special spark wasp, not like the ordinary ones. If it's a special wasp, then it could be Zola-specific, and not necessarily force compliance with Lu- or Agatha-voice at all. It will be interesting (hope we get the chance!) to see if Agatha herself can now command the baron, or whether she must be possesed at the time for it to work. Your argument is sensible given the evidence we have. Looking forward to the rest of the story! LunaTheophila 13:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Mm, I disagree that Agatha is using the command voice in your link, Andy. She's still newly awakened at that point, with inconsistent powers, and the speech bubbles are visually different from the command voice (sharp edges, not squiggly ones, and a different font). Caedocyon 17:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I think the people they are referring to are the ones who were present at the special performance of the Heterodyne play. So they heard Agatha's command voice before she was captured and Anevka's voice box was retuned. Joseline.hargrave 22:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) More Illustration